Kingdom Hearts: Nightmare Sleepover
by NamineFlower
Summary: The crew of Kingdom Hearts is forced to attend a sleepover hosted by the authoress Isuzu! What random activities will they be forced to take part in?
1. A Creepy Authoress

Me: OKAY! I got sort of bored of writing my other fanfiction, so I decided to start another one!!

Fans: Uh huh. You're lame, you know that?

Me: YES, I KNOW! I KNOW! YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME!!! –sobs-

Fans: oO Anyways…let the fanfiction begin, then.

--------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!! --

On Destiny Islands, Sora, Kairi, and Riku were hanging down at the beach, chatting about random things while watching Tidus get beaten up by Wakka. Poor Tidus was trying to hide behind a tree, while Wakka laughed evilly and threw his blitzball at the tree over and over again. The tree was starting to fall over, unfortunately for Tidus.

"…and then, I tossed the banana peel at her and she went flying! It was awesome!" Riku said excitedly to Sora and Kairi.

"Even more awesome than my hair?" Sora asked with wide eyes and a bewildered face.

Riku nodded slowly, his expression serious. "Now that's…awesome." Sora said slowly. "I can't believe you won at Mario Kart Double Dash against SELPHIE, though. She's like…the best of the best on the island!"

Riku looked proud. "It was nothing," he said coolly in his Riku-y way.

All of a sudden, dark clouds started to form in the sky, and lightning bolts shot down, shining brightly. All of the teenagers looked up, wondering where the crap the storm came from. Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie, whom had appeared out of nowhere, ran over to the trio, and they all watched the storm curiously.

The song Byakuya (True Light) from D.N. Angel started to play in the background, and a figure descended from the sky on a cloud. A lone light shone on her, and about 4387 seconds later, the she landed on the beach where the teenagers had gathered. Once she landed, the sky cleared up and the sun happily came out again.

The girl had long, black hair with silver highlights, and had red eyes. She wore a black dress and a black cape. She stared at all of the people surrounding her for about a full minute, then she smiled. "What's up, peeps?" she said enthusiastically.

The group twitched in unison. "Uh…what was with that storm?" Kairi asked.

"Don't you like my dramatic effects?" the girl asked, tossing her hair over her shoulder. "I scared the crap outta Voldemort once with one of my entrances, but that was more of special effects than dramatic effects. The man never grew hair again after that. What a shame." The girl sighed, shaking her head.

Sora screamed. "DON'T TAKE AWAY MY HAIR!!!" he broke into sobs, while Kairi patted him gently on the back. "Don't worry; she won't do anything to your hair. Right?" Kairi raised an eyebrow at the girl.

The girl raised an eyebrow back. "I think I'm the one who gives orders here, but since his hair is oh-so-gravity-defying-and-spiky, I won't do anything to it. By the way, the name's Isuzu." The girl added.

Wakka raised his hand, and Isuzu nodded at him. "Yes, Wakka?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say that THOSE EFFECTS WERE AWESOME!!! Will you keep doing them?" he asked, face radiant and shining.

Isuzu smiled. "Of course, Wakka. They are my specialty, after all."

Riku narrowed his eyes. "How do you know our names?" he asked suspiciously.

"I'm the authoress. That means I have total control over your lives, actions, speech, talents, schedule, and anything else you can think of. I also know all information available about you guys." She replied coolly, staring at him with those creepy red eyes of hers.

Riku blinked. "Um…okay." He stuttered.

"Good, now that that has been taken care of, I will explain why I've come here," Isuzu said swiftly. "You guys will be participating in my little multiple day sleepover, along with the other guests I have invited. You have half an hour right now to go pack and do whatever you have to do before we leave. Gather your things and meet me right here. Understood?"

A mumble of "Yes" rippled through the group, and they started trudging off to their houses.

--------------------------------------------------

_Kairi's house…_

"Hm…okay, I think that's good." Kairi was standing over her suitcase, which was filled with a bunch of outfits that were completely identical, which was her pink outfit. Also inside the suitcase was a cluster of similarly colored items, which included her toothbrush, hair brush, shampoo bottle, pencils, pencilcase, notebook, teddy bear, paper fan, you get the idea.

She looked at her pink clock. "Better head out now," she muttered to herself, and started dragging her –pink- suitcase downstairs.

--------------------------------------------------

_Riku's house…_

"Hey Sora, you think that's good?" Riku asked his best friend, who was sitting on a nearby chair and reading Doraemon. He had already packed before invading Riku's house.

Sora looked up from his comic. "Whoa, why do you have such a huge luggage bag?!" he exclaimed, almost falling out of his chair.

Riku ran his hand through his hair. "My hair needs ALL the products I use everyday to stay in perfect shape," he said, striking a pose that was so beautiful that it blinded a squirrel that was sitting outside.

Sora blinked, obviously unaffected. "Okay…so your hair doesn't stay naturally good looking, like mine?" he asked, grinning a little.

"You don't use mousse?!" Riku dropped out of his pose from shock.

"Nope, it's naturally spiky. Got it from my mom's side," Sora replied cheerfully. "We better get going now. We've got just enough time to get down to the beach."

Sora started down the stairs with his normal sized suitcase, but was almost killed as Riku accidentally dropped his suitcase down the steps.

--------------------------------------------------

_Selphie's house…_

Selphie was lying on her bed, daydreaming again. "Hm…" she sighed as she cupped her hands on her face.

All of a sudden, Tidus ran into Selphie's room. "SELPHIE!!! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DOWN THERE IN 2 MINUTES!!!" he screamed at her.

"Oh...okay." she replied calmly after a moment of silence, then went back to daydreaming.

"Selphie, we have to be there on time!!!" Tidus whined, looking scared.

"Why? I don't think Isuzu would be that mad if we were a couple of minutes late…"

"She has total control over us, remember?!" Tidus was fidgeting madly. "I don't care anymore if you're going, I'm leaving right now!" he ran quickly down the stairs and left the house, dashing for the scheduled meeting place.

Selphie blinked slowly, then sighed. "I better get going, then." She took out a suitcase and threw a couple of things in there, then locked up her house and walked in the direction Tidus had left.

--------------------------------------------------

_Wakka's house…_

"This should do it, ya?" Wakka said out loud, gazing at his suitcase proudly. It was perfectly organized, complete with three of his many blitzballs.

He looked at the clock. "Got 15 minutes…better head down there, ya? Don't wanna miss Isuzu's big entrance." He smiled and started down his flight of stairs, humming happily to himself.

--------------------------------------------------

At the beach, the teenagers were gathered at the exact spot where they were about half an hour ago, waiting for Isuzu. They didn't have to wait long; all of a sudden, the ocean in front of them started producing a fabulous water show, and a giant fountain of water shot up into the sky, carrying Isuzu at the top. The fountain slowly descended while moving forward towards the beach. When it arrived at the beach, Isuzu jumped down from it, and the water became as it was before.

Wakka clapped enthusiastically, looking like he just won the lotto. The other people just looked at him weirdly. "What, I like it, ya?"

Isuzu smiled warmly at Wakka. "Thank you, Wakka. I'm glad SOMEONE enjoys my entrances." She glared at the rest of the group, who were looking down and shuffling their feet, not wanting to meet her deadly eyes.

"Well, let's not waste any more time—we will now head over to the sleepover!" Isuzu announced, snapping her fingers. As soon as she did, everyone disappeared along with their luggage, and a puff of red smoke was all that was left behind.


	2. The Insane Game

Me: Okay…kind of late, isn't this…?

Fans: Heck yeah, what do you think?

Me: -winces- Yes, yes…well I'm dedicating this chapter to three people who have their birthday today; Brian, the webmaster of Chain of Hearts; my friends David, Daniel and Douglas' mother Mrs. Yang; and to my good friend Luciana, who's turning 14 today!

Peggy: What about me?! My birthday's tomorrow!!

Me: Yes, I know, so I'm going to write a chapter tomorrow. It's probably going to be short, but oh well. Happy Birthday to those three people! XD

--------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much I beg for it…

In a heartbeat, the group had been poofed away from their Destiny Islands to the front of a huge mansion. It was made mostly of white marble, and towered high above the group, standing with pride and royalty.

Kairi's mouth dropped to the floor. "This…is where we're having our sleepover?" she stuttered, taken aback with her eyes wide.

Isuzu smiled. "Yep. It's not my mine, but the owner said we could do anything we want with it." An evil gleam formed in her eye.

Riku stared at the authoress out of the corner of his eye. "And how much money did you pay the owner to get him to agree to your terms?" he asked suspiciously.

Isuzu's eyes widened innocently. "Money? Oh, I didn't pay him any money…" she smiled evilly.

_Flashback—_

_Isuzu approached her friend Brian, who was playing Halo in his new mansion he had won in a drawing. "Hey Brian…can I borrow your mansion for a few days?" she asked sweetly. _

"_Why?" Brian looked up at her, pausing the game as he did so. _

"_Oh, I'm just planning a chaotic sleepover where I torture the participants with random activities until they go insane like my current status, and I need a big mansion to make the sleepover successful." Isuzu replied coolly. _

_Brian blinked a few times. "What would I get?" _

_Isuzu put her hand on her chin, pretending to be thinking for an idea. "My father brought home a lot of food products yesterday from China, Taiwan, and Japan. Perhaps you'd like that?" she smirked, knowing the answer he would give her. _

_Brian's eyes lit up. "Food, you say? Like dumplings and sushi and Beijing Roasted Duck?" _

_Isuzu grinned, knowing that the fish had been hooked. All she had to do was reel it in now. "Oh, there's much more Brian," she said, eyes gleaming. _

"_Where is all of this?" he asked, practically drooling. _

"_At my house, in a big box labeled 'For Brian'." Isuzu answered. Brian instantly jumped onto his bike and started towards her house, which was approximately 10 miles away. _

"_DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH THE MANSION!!!" Brian screamed to his friend as he rode off into the distance. _

_Isuzu smiled. "Gladly," she responded as she started the preparations. _

_End Flashback—_

The whole group was looking at Isuzu in disbelief. "You bribed him…with _FOOD_?!" Riku practically screamed.

Isuzu grinned. "Yep. It was all too easy. Right now, he should be at my house munching down the food I prepared for him…" she held out her hand and a hologram of Brian greedily gobbling up food in a room full of food appeared. "Yep." Isuzu confirmed as she closed her hand into a fist, making the image disperse.

She looked around the awed faces surrounding her. "So, let's head in, shall we?" she said, whistling while heading towards the front door of the mansion. The others twitched before following the insane girl.

Inside, the floors, walls, stairs, and whatever more you can think of were made of marble, like the exterior. The rooms, though, were an assortment of fashions, some based on Japanese rooms, some designed funkily, and some rooms just like your regular old-fashioned cozy room. There were a lot more, but I'd rather not bore you with their descriptions.

Kairi ran inside a cozy room that was based on the color pink. "I love this room! I get this one!!" she instantly squealed. Isuzu smiled. "It's yours, then." She said kindly.

Selphie walked into a funky room. She nodded in satisfaction, then lay on the bed and started daydreaming, sighing from time to time.

Riku ran into a room that seemed to be based on heavy metal and was sort of funky, Sora skipped to a room based on his Keyblade, Tidus went into a room that looked sort of like a beach resort, and Wakka sprinted into a room designed on Blitzballs.

"Well, that sorts out the rooms." Isuzu said happily. "Now, everyone unpack, and meet me in the biggest living room downstairs." With that, she poofed away to who knows where in a puff of blue smoke.

--------------------------------------------------

In half an hour, the group was downstairs in the largest living room as Isuzu had instructed, though it took them a while to find it. A few minutes after they had arrived, they heard the front door open and being slammed closed. "Is that Isuzu?" Kairi asked wonderingly.

"No, she uses her big entrances, remember?" Riku reminded her. "Well maybe she got tired of it." Sora responded. They found out soon enough who was correct.

11 cloaked figures trudged into the room, grumbling loudly. "Why do we have to come here?" one of them whined.

"Because, the 'authoress' blackmailed us into doing this, so shut up, Saix!" the one at the front shouted.

Isuzu suddenly appeared in a flash of bright fireworks and silver smoke behind the cloaked figures. "Yeah, as much as I'd like to play 'Guess-who-is-under-the-creepy-black-cloak-and-hood', I'd rather you guys take off your attire." She said coolly, glaring at the leader of the group. The authoress had changed into more…normal attire; she had a black t-shirt on that had a pattern of a silver flower on it, and wore khaki colored shorts.

"No! These uniforms are a part of us…they make us who we are!" the leader whimpered.

Isuzu rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever, keep your stupid uniforms on, but at least take off your hoods!"

"But they make us look mysterious!"

The authoress glared intensely at him. "Take…off…your…hoods…." She hissed menacingly. Instantly, all the Organization members took off their hoods. Isuzu swept her gaze over all of them, taking attendance mentally. Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas were present.

"Where's Vexen and Lexaeus?" she inquired.

"Umm…Vexen stayed behind and said that he was on the verge of making a great discovery…and Lexaeus wouldn't stop reading this one manga. We couldn't get him to stop at all…it was kinda creepy." Axel admitted.

Isuzu nodded. "I understand Lexaeus' excuse. I've been very addicted to some mangas and animes before. As for Vexen…well, we all know he's obsessive anyways. It's actually better that he didn't come; he would've performed multiple experiments on all of us." The whole group shuddered at the very thought.

"Anyways, I've already set up the Organization members' rooms, so you guys just head on up; your number and 'code name' in the Organization will be painted on the door so you may locate your room easily. I've researched thoroughly on your likes and dislikes and I've created your rooms, hopefully, to your liking. Now go, and meet me in the largest Japanese styled room in five minutes." Said Isuzu briskly, and with that, she disappeared into the ground, white mist erupting around her.

The group stared at where the authoress was standing just a second ago silently and awkwardly. "Er…I think we should head up now," Axel suggested meekly. The others in his association grunted in agreement and did as he said, piling out of the room to find their rooms.

When they were gone, Sora blinked, and looked around him; all his friends were staring at him expectantly, waiting for their leader to give them an order. "Um…then, I guess, we should go and try to find the room Isuzu was talking about?" he mumbled. His companions nodded and murmured in agreement, and followed the Keyblade master out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------

Isuzu looked around the people in the room. "Is this everyone?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Then, without waiting for an answer, she jumped off the table she was sitting on. "Good," she said, mostly to herself. "Now, we're going to play a little game," she said, eyes twinkling with something that looked like mischief. The girl snapped her fingers, and all the windows and doors instantly disappeared. Her guests looked around, shocked and alarmed.

"The rules are simple; all you have to do is stay in this room, and try not to go insane. If you attack anyone, you're considered insane, so don't be stupid and do that." Isuzu looked directly at Xemnas, who pouted. "If you do go insane, you lose. The game goes on until there's only one person remaining, and that person is declared the winner and will receive a nice little prize." Anyone who hadn't been very fond of playing this game instantly straightened up and looked at the authoress with more interest. Isuzu grinned at this. "And we begin…NOW!" As she said the last word, Isuzu poofed away in a cloud of red smoke.

--------------------------------------------------

Isuzu reappeared in a dark room that appeared to be some sort of control or surveillance room. Screens that showed live footage of what was going on in the inescapable room decorated the walls of the dark place. The authoress spoke to some shadowed figures that were in the room. "So, when will you guys join us? It's really fun to participate in these…events."

One of them, a female, spoke. "Uh huh, you call these random activities…fun?" she interjected, typing away on a computer, obviously busy.

Isuzu answered enthusiastically. "Yep, that's what I said, fun!" she beamed at her friend, who turned around to look at her. After a while, the figure sighed, going back to her work.

"Well, I'm going to go prepare some dinner for all those people," another female piped up. As she stepped into the light, she revealed herself to be Lisa, a girl with shoulder length, dark brown hair with purple highlights. She wore a brown tank top with a white skirt, and black flip flops. She paused for a second. "Peggy, come help me!" she turned around and dragged a very unexcited Peggy out of a chair.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Peggy moaned, obviously against the idea. "I don't want tooooooooooo!" she whined, although she made no attempt to escape Lisa's grasp. Peggy had medium length black hair with blue tips that resembled Isuzu's silver ones, and she had on a dark blue blouse with lightly colored, ruffled shorts and tennis shoes.

"Dinner?" a male's voice piped up. A noise that sounded like someone licking their lips loudly was heard. "I'll gladly take your place, Peggy, if it involves food." The figure spoke, eyes gleaming greedily in the darkness. Isuzu instantly strode over and whacked him upside the head, muttering about how life for him was hopeless and he shouldn't even try to live.

Peggy stopped whining, and spoke quickly. "Um, actually, I'll go with Lisa. Yeah…because we don't want any more food shortages." She mumbled the last part mainly to herself, and with that, she and Lisa snapped their fingers and left in a poof of blue and purple smoke.

The first figure who had glared at Isuzu earlier spoke, coughing. "They really should work on that," she managed to choke out. Isuzu nodded in agreement, unable to speak because she was also having a fit of coughs. After a few moments, Isuzu recovered and left in a poof of red smoke that, fortunately, did not make either of the remaining people in the room choke in any way.

"Let's get to work now, shall we…?" the girl said evilly, staring at the screens on the walls. Now THIS…was going to be fun.

--------------------------------------------------

Back in the room where the game was being held, everyone was pretty much acting normally; Kairi was having a conversation with Selphie; Wakka was talking with Tidus and Riku; Saix was chatting with Xigbar; and similar situations were happening around the room.

Of course, being locked up in a room after a while could…affect your mind, and eventually, after an hour or so, Sora got bored of listening to Roxas talk about some times he almost died, and he decided to venture over to Xemnas. He thought that he could smell a cookie on the man.

Xemnas, of course, was leaning in a corner, sulking that he couldn't use his red lightsaber things. His mother had given them to him as a Christmas present, for god's sake! Angry tears welled up in the silver haired nobody's eyes. To not be able to use them…it was horrible…!

Suddenly, he felt a tug on his cloak. When he looked down, he found the Keyblade master smiling at him with innocent eyes. "Cookie," the boy said.

"I don't have any cookies," grumbled Xemnas. Sora, though, just wouldn't give up. He kept tugging on the Organization leader's cloak, determined to get his cookie. Xemnas, on the other hand, became irritated. "I said, I don't have any cookies." He raised his voice. Even so, Sora wouldn't have no for an answer. He continued tugging, and even started jumping up and down. Xemnas finally lost his temper.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY FREAKIN' COOKIES!!!" he shouted, and took out his lightsabers, losing all control. Just as he was about to leap towards the spiky-haired boy he so very much hated, Xemnas disappeared in a small cloud of silver smoke. Sora blinked, and picked up the cookie that was left behind—the cookie that Isuzu had hid in Xemnas' cloak right before the game started.

Everyone in the room stared at the dispersing cloud of smoke. Finally, Tidus cracked. "OH MY GOD WE'RE ALL GOING TO D--" Tidus suddenly disappeared in the same fashion Xemnas did.

Axel looked around timidly. "Where…did they go?" he whimpered. Fear was rising in his heart…er, inside of him. After a few seconds, he just couldn't control it anymore, and started running around the room, hands on his head and screaming his butt off. "WHERE DID THEY GO? OH MY LORD WHERE DID THEY GO WHERE DID THEY GO WHE--" Axel disappeared, too.

Everyone in the room was scared now….VERY scared. Apparently, if you lose, you disappear to who knows where. This thought made everyone uneasy, and they all became silent, trying not to go insane like the last three did.

--------------------------------------------------

Isuzu sat in a smaller room that was very plain; it had white walls and a white carpet, with no furniture and no ways out, like the room she had left her guests in. She checked her watch; a little more than an hour passed. The controllers should be sending some people now…

Just at Isuzu had this thought, Xemnas appeared in midair in front of her, landing with a thud on the floor. The authoress had to stifle a laugh. She'd never had thought that XEMNAS would be the first one to become insane. She spotted that his lightsabers were drawn, though, and quickly realized that he had attacked someone.

"Who'd you attack?" Isuzu asked. "No, wait, don't tell me—_Sora._" Xemnas nodded glumly, then sat up. "Meh, I guess the cookie thing worked, then." The girl said cheerfully. Xemnas gaped at her.

"You—"

"Yep."

"I really had—"

"Uh huh."

"And you attached it—"

"Mmhmm."

"And you knew—"

Isuzu glared at him. "How many times do I have to say it? Yes, I attached a cookie to you, yes, I knew Sora would try to get it considering his sharp nose for cookies, and yes, I knew you would attack him because he was going to pester you so much. Happy?"

Xemnas opened and closed his mouth several times, as if trying to find something to say. His expression turned from surprise to anger. The authoress raised an eyebrow at this. "Do you wish for your death?" she asked coolly. Xemnas lowered his head in defeat, muttering something about telling his mother.

Just then, Tidus appeared on the right of Isuzu, and after a few seconds, Axel came, appearing next to Tidus. Both were screaming their head off about random things. Isuzu twitched. "Shut UP, will ya?" she growled. Tidus and Axel instantly shut up.

"We're…we're not dead!" Tidus said in awe, looking around.

Isuzu rolled her eyes. "What, you think that I'd kill anyone who loses the game?" Tidus nodded. "Ch, I'm not THAT mean." Isuzu looked offended. "If you lose the game, you're instantly transported to this room, where we play games and socialize!" she smiled.

All of a sudden, Xaldin and Xigbar appeared behind Xemnas, wrestling each other on the ground and insulting each other, apparently not noticing that they had already lost. Axel blinked. "Hey, guys…?" he called hesitantly.

The two Organization members looked up. "Oh…so I guess we lost." Xigbar said sheepishly. The pair got off the ground, sitting next to the rest of the group and giving glares at each other.

"Well then, let's play a game, shall we?" Isuzu asked cheerfully, pulling out a deck of cards from behind her back.

--------------------------------------------------

_Back with the rest of the group…_

Everyone was pretty much silent in the room, all scared out of their wits about where their friends could have gone after they lost. After a while, though, things began getting boring, and so Luxord decided to play a game with Larxene. He edged towards her until he was standing right next to her.

"Hey, Larxene, want to play poker with me?" he whispered.

"No." she replied curtly. "Your cards always listen to you, and the game is basically rigged so that you'll win."

"Fine, then I won't rig it…pleaaaaase?" he begged with puppy-dog eyes.

Larxene twitched. _Must…resist…eyes……_ "N-no…" she stuttered, losing slowly to the power of the deadly puppy-dog eyes.

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase? With a cherry on top?"

_Oh god…noooo!!! Must not…lose…to eyes! AUGH!!! _"Okay, Luxord." Larxene sighed.

"YIPPIE!!!"

_5 minutes later…_

"I WIN AGAIN!!! YAY!!!" Luxord screamed for about the 6th time. Larxene twitched, wondering how she ever got herself into this mess.

"Luxord…you better not be cheating and rigging this, or you're dead." She growled. The gambler, in return, sweatdropped, and laughed sheepishly.

"Ehehehehehe…"

"LUXORD, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

Larxene whipped out her throwing knives and began to fling them towards her fellow Organization member that she hated so much right now. Luxord, meanwhile, ran around in circles, screaming. Both of them disappeared right before the Savage Nymph's weapons hit their target.

Everyone left in the room twitched. Apparently Larxene had something against cheaters. Well, then again, who wouldn't?

Meanwhile, Wakka was sitting next to Selphie, who kept sighing continuously every 2 seconds, staring into space. Wakka tried desperately to ignore her, but, unfortunately, failed.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!! LET ME OUT!! LET ME OUT!!" Wakka banged his head on the wall, screaming. He disappeared after a few moments of doing this.

Selphie merely looked at where Wakka was a second before. "Hnnn?" she smiled, and went back to daydreaming, although this time she looked at where Marluxia was standing nervously.

Sora, Kairi, and Saix had been approaching sneakily towards the pink haired man, all the while staring evilly and greedily at him. Marluxia was really starting to panic now; he had experienced something like this before, and he knew what they wanted from him. The three had now completely surrounded him, drooling massively. Saix spoke up. "Hey Marluxy…" –Marluxia cringed—"can we look at your hair…for just a minute?" he licked his lips.

Marluxia had almost completely lost his head now. "No…" he tried to sound determined, but his face showed fear. "You won't get it…you'll never get it…"

Kairi grinned. "Oh really?" she asked, pouncing. Marluxia dodged, running as fast as he could away from the crazy people. "DON'T LET THE STRAWBERRY FLAVORED HAIR GET AWAY!!!" Kairi screamed, running after him. Saix and Sora followed in pursuit.

"Nooooooo!!" the poor man sobbed, attempting to escape. Of course, when you have to stay in a room with no way out, you can't really escape anywhere. Sora leaped onto him, knocking him over, and started tearing out his hair and eating it. His accomplices did the same, all happily eating the delicious strawberry-flavored hair. Marluxia whimpered, backing away slowly. The three had finished their snack already, however, and wanted more.

"Heh heh heh…" Kairi chuckled evilly, advancing towards her prey…

--------------------------------------------------

"Well, do you think they're qualified as insane?" the female dark figure asked, gesturing at Kairi, Sora, Saix, and a very frightened Marluxia.

"Yeah…I'd label them insane, going after his hair like that. And EATING it too…" the male dark figure replied, shuddering. "The strawberry hair, too—he's way insane."

"Then…they've lost." The girl pressed a button on her keyboard as she said the last word.

--------------------------------------------------

Marluxia was begging the three to stop now. "Please!" he sobbed, "Don't eat my hair! It's precious to me!" As if his pleas were being answered, all four of them disappeared into oblivion.

Roxas blinked. "IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!!!" he suddenly screamed, whipping out huge jars of peanut better and jelly out of nowhere, and flinging the contents all over the room. Unfortunately, a splat landed in Demyx's hair.

"OH MY GOD!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY YEARS IT TOOK ME TO OBTAIN THIS BEAUTIFUL SHAPE AND TEXTURE?!?!" screamed Demyx, clawing at his hair and trying to get the sticky substance out.

"Shut UP!!" Riku screamed, trying to get jelly out of his eyes. "I'VE HAD TO WEAR A BLINDFOLD ON FOR A VERY FREAKING LONG TIME, AND NOW SOMEONE RUBS JELLY IN MY EYES. HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?!?!"

"Well, at least you can lie now." Zexion said quietly, not looking up the book he was reading. The chaos went on for a while until the three of them finally disappeared. Zexion breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he could finally read his book in peace. He took a quick glance around the room, and found that only Selphie was left besides him. Wanting to win the game, the young man walked over to her, a plan already formed in his mind. He isn't called the cloaked schemer for nothing, people.

Selphie snapped out of her daydreaming state, and looked at him. "Yes?" she asked politely.

"No." He replied. Selphie looked confused.

"What?" she asked. Zexion smirked. This was going to be easier than he thought.

"No, why." He responded.

"Why what?" she was genuinely puzzled. What the heck was he talking about?

"What who." He said.

"Who what?"

"Who how what."

"Is that a Kung Fu attack?"

"Sorry, I don't speak English." Zexion replied coolly.

"But we are speaking English." Selphie was getting a bit dizzy now. Zexion responded this time with some Japanese. "I don't speak Japanese." Said Selphie.

"You just said you did." Zexion shot back.

"No I didn't, that was you."

Zexion decided to sacrifice some of his pride to win this game. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" he laughed sarcastically and without emotion.

Selphie twitched. "What's so funny?"

"Huh?"

"…you laughed. And I asked what was so funny."

"No I didn't. You did."

Selphie finally cracked. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU BUT THIS IS REALLY CONFUSING AND GETTING ON MY NERVES!!!" screeched the normally calm island girl. She took out her jump rope and grinned insanely at Zexion, who just stood there reading his book. Selphie leaped towards the calm man, but disappeared like the rest of the group right before she made contact.

Zexion hadn't looked up from his book at all. "Game…over." he muttered as he snapped the book shut and exited the room through a wooden door that had magically appeared.

--------------------------------------------------

Me: Nice long chappie! Dang it took me forever to write, though. I'm really sorry, but I had to test out of Geometry class to basically skip to the next level and I just took the test today! The test basically equals a final for the whole year, so I had to study really hard.

Fans: Yeesh, math's more important than writing your fanfiction?

Me: …yes, I'd say it is.

Fans: -sob- YOU'RE MEAN!!!

Me: -twitch- Well, happy birthday again! .

Peggy: Check in tomorrow for a chapter dedicated to ME!!! Bye now!


	3. Dinner and a Birthday Party

Me: Yay! A chappie dedicated to Peggy! Happy Birthday to her!

Peggy: Yay!!! It's for me!!

Me: Yep, Emily and I…

Emily: Hi! Remember me from Kingdom Hearts Nightmare?

Me: …are going to raid her house today, because she wouldn't throw a party!!

Peggy: NOOOOOO!!!

Me: MWAHAHAHA, we will succeed, even if we have to break in!

Fans: o.O You guys are insane…

Me: Well anyways, thank you for reviewing, Drifting Wolf! XD My only reviewer so far…-sob- Well thank you for being my only reviewer!!! And yes they'll be in the story. Now, on with the raid!!! Err, I mean, story!

--------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!! –sob- If I did, I'd be filthy rich and the Final Mix's would be released in the U.S. too.

"Go fish!" Axel said happily to his leader. Xemnas growled as he picked up a card.

"Remember, no beating each other up during the game and after the game!" Isuzu said cheerfully while looking at her hand. "Hmm…"

Suddenly, a dark shadowed figure appeared in a poof of black smoke. "The preparations are complete," the girl hissed. Saix screamed in fear, and promptly fainted. Larxene, who was sitting next to him, started slapping him, muttering something about him being a fool with no life. The rest of the group stared at the figure in astonishment, and for some, fear.

"What the heck are you doing?" asked Isuzu, looking at the figure with a raised eyebrow.

"…"

Isuzu sighed. "You're really weird sometimes, Hikari." She snapped her fingers, and the darkness faded away, showing a Chinese girl about Isuzu's age with black hair tied in a ponytail, glasses, a light blue t-shirt, and jeans that reached down to her knees.

"…The mysteriousness of it all is…fun." Replied Hikari.

Isuzu's left eye twitched. "That made no sense." She said.

"I'm here to just tell you that dinner is ready. Get there before a certain someone eats all the food." Hikari replied in a bored tone, and she left in the same fashion she had appeared.

Kairi blinked. "Who was that?" she asked, asking the same question that was in everyone's mind.

"Hikari-sama, skilled at drawing, piano, and viola, hobbies include swimming, watching anime, and reading manga. Likes: Hot sauce, anime, manga, her iPod, going downtown, and Satoshi Hikari from DN Angel. Dislikes: Annoying people, boys in general, homework, being bored, shopping, pink, and anything too troublesome. Like Shikamaru from Naruto." Isuzu recited in one breath.

Luxord stared at her, along with everyone else in the room. "Okayyyy…"

"Anyways, dinner's ready, so let's head on downstairs!" Isuzu skipped towards the wall. Just as everyone was going to cry out a warning that she was going to run into the wall, she passed right through it, leaving behind a very surprised group of people. They looked at one another, shrugged, and copied what the authoress had done.

They arrived directly into a huge dining room, with a crystal chandelier hanging in the center of the table. The table was covered with a white cloth, and the plates and utensils were neatly arranged. The plates were white with flower patterns engraved into them. Bowls of food were in the inner part of the table, which consisted of spaghetti, meatballs, a salad, some bread, and spaghetti sauce. Everyone 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the sight.

Zexion was already sitting in a royal golden chair with silk on the seat. Isuzu was clinging to Zexion, smiling in an insane sort of way, while the latter just looked kind of confused.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Marluxia asked, twitching.

"I'm a Zexion fangirl." Isuzu replied cheerfully. "ZEXION FOREVER!!!" Zexion didn't say anything, just sweatdropped a bit.

Of course, everyone knew that one shouldn't EVER mess with an obsessive fangirl, especially one like Isuzu, so they all just sat down at the table, not bothering to help Zexion. After a while, though, Isuzu decided to stop and she sat down in her own seat next to Zexion's.

A few minutes passed, and Emily, Lisa, Hikari, Douglas, and Peggy appeared from the kitchen, joining the group at the table.

Everyone ate while they chatted about random things that came to mind, and had a good dinner. Douglas, of course, ate with gusto and took more than anyone else. He eventually got in a race with Xaldin to see who could eat more meatballs, a competition that Hikari had to stop after people started becoming sick watching the two. Douglas won with 378 meatballs eaten, and Xaldin had eaten 329.

Afterwards, Isuzu and her group went into the kitchen through two swinging doors, and Isuzu and Douglas came back with a cake that read 'Happy Birthday Peggy' on it. She set it on the table delicately, and called for the birthday girl.

In the dining room, the guests could hear arguing coming from the kitchen. Eventually, the doors opened and there stood Lisa, Emily, and Hikari dragging Peggy towards the table by her legs. "Noooooooooo!!!" Peggy whined.

The trio set her on a chair, and chained her to it. Peggy twitched violently. "You're doing this to me on MY birthday?" she asked.

Emily smiled innocently. "Yup."

Peggy groaned. "This is SO not fair."

Lisa put exactly fourteen candles onto the cake, lit them, and turned off the lights. "Everyone has to sing Happy Birthday, okay?" she said.

Everyone murmured an agreement, except for Riku, because he's cocky and stupid like that. (A/N Sorry Riku fans!)

"What if we don't want to sing?" Riku asked arrogantly and in his Riku-y way. Lisa and Isuzu answered this by punching and kicking the boy into the wall, where he sat, dazed. "Okay." He mumbled, just on the brink of falling unconscious.

"Quick, let's sing before he faints!" Isuzu said. Everyone instantly started singing in unison.

"_Happy Birthday to you, _

_Happy Birthday to you! _

_Happy Birthday dear Peggy,_

_Happy Birthday to you!" _

"CHINESE!!" Douglas roared.

"_Xu ni shun ue quai le, _

_Xu ni shun ue quai le!_

_Xu ni shun ue quai le-e, _

_Xu ni shun ue quai le!" _

"SPANISH!!" screamed Douglas.

"_Feliz complea__ñ__os a ti,_

_Feliz complea__ñ__os a ti!_

_Feliz complea__ñ__os a Peggy, _

_Feliz complea__ñ__os a ti!"_

By now, everyone except for Isuzu, Emily, Douglas, Lisa, and Hikari was lost. Oh yeah, Xemnas wasn't lost either. I have no idea why.

"It's because I traveled to a lot of places when taking over the world! If you want to take over the world, you must go to many worlds and learn many languages! If you do not do so, you will _not, _I repeat, _not, _successfully take over the world."

Oh. That's why. ANYWAYS.

Riku passed out right after they had finished the Spanish version. Douglas scratched his head. "I don't know any more languages," he said sheepishly.

At this, Riku awoke. "I can speak Japanese!" he said proudly. Everyone glared at him, and lasers actually came out of Sora's eyes, which made him scream and faint again.

"Time to cut the cake!" Emily said happily. "Oh wait we have to untie Peggy first."

"…Ya _THINK?_"

After the poor girl was untied, she took the huge knife and started to cut the cake. Suddenly, Peggy whipped the knife in front of Douglas' face, which made him go pale and fall over unconscious. Everyone blinked. "Whoa, Peggy has a dark side. Scary…" Hikari muttered, looking down at the boy. Acting as if nothing happened, Peggy continued cutting the cake, passing them to everyone on navy blue plates.

When everyone had a slice of cake, Peggy took a bite of her own slice, smiling at the deliciousness of it. "Uh…you can eat now." She said hesitantly when she saw everyone staring at her. They promptly dug in, and found the cake to be very delectable.

"Mm…what kind of cake is this?" Roxas asked, munching on a mouthful of that oh so yummy stuff.

"It's a Cake of Requirement," Isuzu explained. "Took us…" she gestured towards Emily, Lisa, Hikari and Douglas (who had magically awakened and was now eating cake happily) "…a while to figure out how to make one."

"Oh, so it's like the Room of Requirement in Harry Potter?" Saix remembered.

"Exactly." Lisa answered. "It will change according to your taste buds to the best possible cake flavor for you personally. We had to look up a lot of spells and even ask Voldemort himself about it. He really has gone beyond any wizard, inventing such a thing."

Harry suddenly popped out of nowhere. "So when he said 'I've gone beyond any wizard', he meant that he's made A FREAKING CAKE THAT CHANGES FLAVOR?!" he screamed.

"Yep." Isuzu replied, her eyes turning into upside down U's. You know, like those in animes? Yeah. Those.

Harry swore colorfully like it was a second language to him, and Peggy started beating up the Boy Who Lived, because she absolutely hates swearing and beats up people when they do swear. This continued until Isuzu was forced to snap her fingers to make Harry go back to wherever he came from. She couldn't afford to have violence shown in front of the kids, now could she?

Axel, meanwhile, was jotting down notes, muttering quietly to himself. "Man, these are awesome ways to swear…I'll have to ask him for more later." He looked up, and found everyone looking at him weirdly and twitching, as well as Peggy glaring at him, cracking her knuckles, so he hastily put the book back into his pocket.

Once everyone had finished their cake, they headed towards the living room, where it was packed with movies and DVD's of every kind. They decided to let Peggy choose the movie, since it was her birthday. She, of course, chose 'The Grudge 2', and inserted it into the DVD player. An FBI warning appeared on the huge TV screen, and everyone sat down either into the gigantic couch or onto the floor. They decided to watch it in the dark to make it even scarier, so Douglas ran over to the light switch and turned the lights off.

As the movie started, everyone seemed fine, and even bored, but after a few minutes, just about every person was scared.

"Oh my god, don't go up the attic, don't go up the attic, don't go up the attic, I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO UP THE ATTIC!!" Luxord screamed at no one in particular.

By the middle of the movie, a lot of people were screaming like Luxord, and many more had closed their eyes and plugged their ears, peeking occasionally, although usually they were unlucky and peeked at exactly the wrong time. Isuzu was one of these victims. She looked up just as some people walked into their apartment, and the screen went downwards and showed a pale little boy sitting right outside of the doorway. She gasped, and dove her head into Hikari's shoulder, who seemed only scared a little and generally quite bored.

Once the movie was over, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. A lot of them vowed to never watch a scary movie again, and many were still muttering crazily about the movie. Peggy snapped her fingers, and the lights came back on, calming everyone down. They were still nervous, though, about leaving the room and walking through the hallways to the 'fun' living room. Everyone would keep looking around them, as if the pale little boy or his mother would suddenly pop up and kill them.

When they finally got to their destination, a group of people were there, which consisted of Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Sephiroth, and Naminé. They all looked pretty bored, and Cloud and Sephiroth were shooting each other death glares. When Isuzu lead everyone into the room, the smaller group looked up. "Hi!" Yuffie smiled, greeting them warmly.

"Hello. I wasn't expecting you this early." Isuzu replied. "They're here because I invited them. They couldn't come early because they had other things to do." She told her guests behind her. "Now, let's all get settled in. We're going to play…" the authoress looked over to Peggy, who grinned evilly.

"Truth or dare."

--------------------------------------------------

Me: OMG TRUTH OR DARE!!!

Fans: -sarcastic gasp- Well oh my god! We're looking forward to it SO much. -insert sarcasm here-

Me: Well anyways this wasn't as long as the last chapter, sorry, but I wanted to finish this chapter by today and before I went and raided Peggy's house. Happy Birthday to her again!!

Everyone: Happy Birthday Peggy!!

Peggy: Yay!!! I have a chapter dedicated to me!!

Me: Okay then, I'm off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz…I mean, I'm off to prepare for the raid of Peggy's house!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Peggy: o.O Riiiiiight…Well see you guys next time!


End file.
